Sliding doors which disappear within a wall when opened, called pocket doors, are sometimes used in the internal walls of buildings. Such doors usually use a double overhead rail or a wide single rail which requires a wall cavity of considerable width. Such constructions are not suitable for thinner double-walled partitions such as those used to divide floorspace into individual offices.
It is an object of the invention to provide a sliding door assembly suitable for use in the cavities of thinner double-panelled walls such as inter-office partitions.